


All I Want For Christmas Is YOU

by sumred



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: 莫扎特准备送萨列里一个圣诞礼物。





	All I Want For Christmas Is YOU

<<<

莫扎特宣布要把自己包装成圣诞礼物送给萨列里的时候南奈儿相信自己的弟弟确实疯了。

“就在圣诞树下那一大堆盒子里。我会待在那儿，安静地等待着，像等待被采下的花朵，我的安东尼奥，当他漫不经心地拆开包装纸的时候，”莫扎特一边扯着红绿相间的纸带，一边比划着，差点在满地的包装纸中绊一跤，“我就突然蹦出来！”

“你的小可爱突然出现！”莫扎特跳成大字型。

南奈尔冷静地泼出一盆冷水：“我觉得他可能被你吓死。”

“然后我就要去医院接你了。”她又补充道。“也有可能是警局。”

<<<

南奈儿从大变活人的操作难度讲到私闯民宅的法律不当性，又从萨列里的性格爱好讲到圣诞佳节应有的节日氛围，都没有打消莫扎特的念头，最后她手一摊：“他不喜欢你，他看到你不会开心的。”

莫扎特果然像被踩到尾巴的猫一样跳起来：“他喜欢我！”

“他看见你会主动打招呼吗？你请他吃饭他答应过吗？你上次生病他关心过你吗？”

“那是因为他害羞！害羞！”莫扎特气哼哼地把桌上散乱的包装纸笼成一团抱在怀里，“你不帮我就算了，我自己也能搞定。”

他冲出门，把地板跺得震天响。

<<<

平安夜的时候莫扎特并没有如愿坐在一个箱子里被送进萨列里家，原因是他找不到一个足够大的箱子把自己装进去，最后他勉为其难地把自己所有发行的CD装进了礼物盒，还塞进去十几张签名海报，海报上莫扎特灿烂的笑容旁边有一行夸张的艺术字“你的完美摇滚情人”。莫扎特一边包装礼物一边安慰自己，把音乐送给萨列里和把自己送给萨列里也差不多了。

可是，还是好气啊。

莫扎特爬上床的时候心里还是愤愤不平。

窗外开始下雪，细密的雪粒轻轻敲打着玻璃，遥远的地方传来圣诞乐曲，空气里火鸡的香味还没散去，莫扎特裹在松软温暖的被窝里，棉质床单轻柔地贴合他的皮肤，整个人放松下来，像一块融化在热巧克力里的棉花糖。

他又想起南奈儿的话，喜欢一个人应该是希望他能得到他想要的，而不是把自己喜欢的强加给对方。

那么，圣诞老人，我的愿望是希望安东尼奥能得到他想要的。

他有点悲伤地想着，哪怕他喜欢的都与我无关，我也希望他能幸福。

<<<

莫扎特醒过来的时候觉得背有点痛，就像是被硬塞进一个盒子，用扭曲的姿势睡了一整晚的那种不舒服。他迷迷糊糊地调整了一下姿势，想找一个舒服点的位置，直到他头顶传来拆包装纸的声音。

“圣诞快乐！”

莫扎特抬起头，正好对上罗森博格的视线，他今天的腮红分外惹眼。

两个人在沉默中对视了三秒。

“你怎么了？”萨列里觉得有点不对劲，走上前来看。

早上罗森博格来他家拜访，问他收到了什么圣诞礼物，他在准备早餐还没来得及拆包裹，就让罗森博格帮他打开。

罗森博格一边说着这个盒子怎么这么大，一边就动手扯掉了彩带。

“我也不知道是哪里来的，昨晚还没有，今天早上一起床就有了。”萨列里把煎蛋盛到盘子里，回答道。

然后罗森博格就诡异地沉默了三秒。

于是萨列里走过来就看到穿着睡衣的莫扎特躺在盒子里，金色的头发有点乱糟糟的，还睡眼惺忪着有点懵，像一只刚睡醒的猫。

<<<

“这是怎么回事！”罗森博格最先反应过来，“莫扎特你这个变态！你是不是晚上偷偷潜进来的，居然还穿着睡衣，你有没有羞耻心！”

“你你你·······”罗森博格激动得说不出话来，小高跟在地板上跺着，表达主人气愤的心情。

“我······我也不知道怎么回事······”莫扎特从盒子里爬出来，绞着手指，担心地看向萨列里。安东尼奥不会也觉得我是变态吧？

他垂头丧气地抠着睡裤的布料，觉得自己真是可笑极了。

“我只是···昨晚许了一个愿·····我明明是在家里的床上睡着的啊···”他的声音越来越小，最后就只是难过地看着地板。

“哼！骗人！”罗森博格像一只好斗的小公鸡，围着莫扎特转来转去，“骗子！变态！”

那一边萨列里却像是忽然想到了什么，红了脸。

安东尼奥脸红也好好看哦。莫扎特偷偷从眼角瞄着萨列里。

“你昨晚许的什么愿？”萨列里故作镇定地问，句子的尾音还是没有控制好地扬上去了，颤抖而带着期许。

“我希望安东尼奥能得到自己想要的东西。”

罗森博格狐疑地看了一眼莫扎特，又转过去看看萨列里，忽然不敢置信地瞪大了眼，“萨列里，你的圣诞愿望是？”

萨列里紧紧盯着莫扎特：“我的圣诞愿望是，”

莫扎特好奇地望着他。

“我想得到莫扎特。”


End file.
